Black Rose Epilogue
by MindoriDawn95
Summary: For the first time Skyler and Mindori find out how hard it can be to handle a relationship and work at the same time. From the main story Black Rose, Black Rose Epilogue shows how true love can truly conquer all. (Black Rose main story on DeviantArt Candy-Shop12 yes its mine.)
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose Epilogue 1

It had been A year since the Uchiha and Uzumaki came together as one.

A 18 year old boy with black hair was walking down the street hand in hand with the only woman he ever truly loved.

"Where do you want to go now?" The black haired boy asked and all he got was a small giggle from his love.

"How about we go take photo's in that booth?" She pointed and laughed as she knew he hated photo's, but knew he could'nt say no to her.

"Fine." The black haired boy said while scratching his head blushing.

After A couple minute's they recieve their photo's and the girl laughed.

"Look how red your face is hahaha!"

"Oh come on that's not funny give me thoes!"

He tried to grab the picture's, but the girl ran off laughing.

"Oh come on Mindori!"

"No I like that picture of you, and I know you will throw it away!"

"You know me so well haha!"

She keep's running as he chases her until he finally catches her.

"Hahaha ok ok you win here!" Mindori finally gave up and handed him his picture's.

"Thankyou, and I wasnt going to throw them away I was just going to rip that one off haha!"

"Oh come on dont please!" She tries to grab the picture's, but he already tore the picture of him blushing off.

"You dont play fair you know that Sky." She pouted as she looked at him.

"Dont look at me like that."

Instead of turning her head away she keeps looking at him with a puppy face look.

"Ok ok fine here, but dont show it to anyone else!" He handed her the photo.

"Yay!" She took the photo, and jumped up and down happy.

They started walking again hand in hand until they hear a familar voice behind them.

"Hey you two love birds!" The couple turns around to see their friend's Asuma and Sheena holding hands walking their way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Skyler asked with A curious look on his face.

"We're on A date haha!" His twin sister said to him with A smart tone in her voice.

"Hey we was about to go get some icecream, come join us!" Mindori asked them with A excited look on her face.

"Ok!" Sheena and Mindori link arm's and skip to the icecream store leaving their date's behind.

"Man what a drag." Asuma said with A annoyed look on his face.

"No refunds dude. Shes all your's now." Skyler stood their smirking as he said that to his bestfriend, and they go find their date's.

After A couple more hours Skyler is walking Mindori home.

"Did you have fun?" He looked at her A little worried.

"Ofcourse I did!" She looked at him happily, and he sighed in relief as he took her hand in his until they got infront of her house.

"So ill see you later?" He asked not wanting the day to end.

"Yeah ofcourse!" She said trying to keep him from being to sad about the date ending.

"Well I have to work tomorrow so it wont be then." He told her with A bit of sadness in his voice, and he feel's her hand on his cheek.

"Hey, Dont be so down alright?"

"I just feel bad that we cant spend very much time together since I became a doctor."

"But that's how it is. I knew how it would be, and im not sad so you dont be either ok?"

"Ok ill try not too."

"Good!"

Skyler presses his lip's onto her soft one's hopeing it would'nt end until they break it, and go their seperate way's.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rose Epilogue 2

The next day Skyler was getting ready for work when his phone went off.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the phone he hear's his lover's voice.

"Goodmorning ." She told him as she giggled.

"Goodmorning to you too Miss Uzumaki haha."

"Oh shush it haha!"

"Why are you calling this earlie? Is everything ok?"

"Haha you worry to much. Everything is fine I just wanted to tell you goodmorning before I went to work."

"Oh. Tell the kids I said "hi" haha."

"Haha I will. They love it when you come around, but I think thats cause you spoil them."

"Haha I dont spoil any kids so I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Hahaha if your like this to the kids I teach at pre-school, I cant imagin how spoiled your kids will be like haha!"

"They might be your kids too."

Him saying that made her blush.

"Ok I have to go. Goodluck at work Doctor haha, Bye!"

"Bye."

They hang up and go to their job.

"Doctor Skyler you have someone waiting in room 409"

"Ok ill go to them now. Also, nurse in room 330 can you check her vitals please?"

"Ofcourse Doctor!"

"Thankyou!"

"Miss Uzumaki!"

Alot of kids run to Mindori as they walk into the pre-school, and she hugs them all.

"Ok ok settle down class!"

All the kids become quiet.

"Everyone form a circle, and we will play duck duck goose!"

All the kids cheer as Mindori sits in the circle with them.

After a long week, on Friday Mindori come's home, and flops down on the sofa.

"Man what A long week."

She said exausted until her doorbell went off.

"Aw man I just now started to relax. Yeah yeah im coming!"

She answers the door, and sees her love standing there.

"Skyler? What are you doing here? I thought you was at work?"

"I got off earlie."

He walks in and presses his warm lips to hers as she stands there confused.

"Ok. What are you doing here? Dont you usually call first?"

"Cant I surprise my own girlfriend?"

"Um I guess haha."

"You ok?"

"Yeah im just tired is all." She says with A tired look on her face.

"Im sorry I should've called."

"No its fine."

She feels his arms around her squeezing her rather tight but gentle at the same time.

"Come on lets go get some food."

"Ok let me change first though these heels are killing me!"

"Haha ok."

He watches her walk away to change as he sits down waiting.

After a few minutes.

"Ok im back!"

She says in A excited voice which makes Skyler jump up.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be haha."

"Im not that slow haha! Come on lets go!"

They go out for dinner, and as he's dropping her off he tells her something that makes her A little sad.


	3. Chapter 3 Sequel on DA Candy-Shop12

Black Rose Epilogue 3

As they're sitting in Skyler's car, he tell's her something that he didnt want to say.

"Um Mindori I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well it's hard for me to say."

"Just say it Sky. I dont want you to keep anything from me, Good or bad."

She take's his hand gently and he squeezes it.

"I got offered to work at A National Hospital."

"Really? That's great Skyler! Why are you upset about it?"

"Cause it's A good 3 days away from Konoha, and they want me to leave in A few weeks."

Him saying that made time freeze as she sits there speechless and shocked.

"I was thinking about taking it but, I was'nt sure how you would react."

She put's on A smile for him.

"Im happy for you. That's a very rare opertunity Skyler. You should take it."

"But Mindori what about us?"

"Dont worry ok. Take it, and I mean that."

She give's him a goodnight kiss and walk's into her house. As he watches her go in he knew she was hurt by it, but instead of chasing her he just drives home.

A couple hours later Mindori is laying down thinking about what he said over and over.

"It's great he got it and im proud of him, but, can our relationship work if we're away from eachother that long?"

Her head spin's and repeats the words and question's over and over until they put her to sleep.

A week goes by pretty fast and on a Saturday Mindori is looking over some papers until the doorbell goes off.

"Coming!"

She answers the door and see's Skyler there holding some different colored roses.

"I was'nt sure what color to get you. I tried to match your mood the last time we seen eachother but, they dont have blue roses."

As he said that he hear's his lover laugh.

"Hahaha! You say the littlest things that make me happy. Thankyou."

She takes the roses and feels his arms around her so she returns the hug.

"I missed you."

She heard his sad voice whisper by her ear.

"I missed you too but, Why are you so sad for?"

"I was scared you was mad at me."

"Skyler, im not mad at you, Im happy for you I truly am."

He releases his hug and looks at her.

"I dont know what to do Mindori. Im at a loss. I want to stay with you, but, I also want this job."

She put's her hand on his face and he grabs it pressing it to his face harder.

"I want you to take it Skyler. We can always make time for eachother but, this is A once in A lifetime offer. I dont want you to turn it down because of me alright?"

"Alright ill think about it."

"Now let me go put these in A vase and ill make us some dinner ok."

She says in A cheerful voice and A smile on her face which makes him smile also.

"Ok."

"Make yourself at home."

She gives him A quick kiss and leaves him in the living room while she prepares dinner.

"What are you making?"

She feels his hands on her waist and his lips on her neck.

"Hahaha Skyler that tickels and I have A knife so stop it haha!"

"Haha im sorry!"

"I was thinking about making your favorite meal."

"Really?"

"Your favorite meal is steak, salad and bake potato with apple pie for dessert right?"

"You know me so well haha! But it's even more my favorite when you make it."

"Aww your too sweet! Now get out of my kitchen haha."

"Yes ma'am."

He kisses her neck again and A hour later dinner is ready.

"Oh my gosh its been forever since I had a homecooked meal."

"Do you not cook at your house?"

"Yeah sometimes, but your's is alot better haha!"

"Thankyou!"

They eat and talk, but after dessert they go to her room and Skyler lays down.

"Did you have to work today?"

"Yeah."

As he lays there, she looks at him, and out of nowhere he ask A very strange question.

"Can I lay my head in your lap?"

"Huh? Um sure I guess I can baby you for awhile hehe."

Skyler smiles as lays his head in her soft lap, and he feels her hands start to stroke his hair.

"Your like A cat sometimes you know that."

"I dont care if im the only cat allowed in your lap."

"Haha! Ofcourse you are."

She bends down and gives him A kiss, but after awhile she hear's soft snoring and she see's Skyler sound asleep in her lap. She smiles as she gently covers him up while she sits there watching her love sleep peacefully, not knowing the trouble their relationship will face.


End file.
